野心機工士與黑暗之雲
戰鬥資訊 信賴度莫古利 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用「大流水」 |mission-3 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-4 = 不使用「綠魔法」 |reward-1 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 希德博士, 法姆弗利特 |drop = }} Boss Round 1 Abilities * Protect: Increase DEF (999%) for 99 turns to one ally. * Shell: Increase SPR (999%) for 99 turns to one ally. * Haste: Increase number of attacks to X per turn. * Gatling Gun: Magic damage (2.2x) to all enemies. Conditional attacks * First turn: Protect, Shell, end turn. * Every 3 turns: Protect, Shell. * 50% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Haste, Gatling Gun, end turn. Regular attacks * Up to 4 attacks per turn before haste. * Up to 9 attacks per turn after haste. * Normal attack. Round 2 Abilities * Protect: Increase DEF (999%) for 99 turns to one ally. * Shell: Increase SPR (999%) for 99 turns to one ally. * Haste: Increase number of attacks to 12 per turn. * Anti-Magick: Reflect all spells for 3 turns to self. * Gatling Gun: Magic damage (2.2x) to all enemies. * Gatling Gun: Magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * S-27 Tokamak: Magic damage (2.8x) to all enemies. * S-27 Tokamak: Magic damage (3.3x) to all enemies. * S-85 Cyclotrone: Magic damage (3.3x) to all enemies. * S-85 Cyclotrone: Magic damage (3.6x) to all enemies. Conditional attacks * When Famfrit dies: Haste. All abilities receives damage upgrade. * First turn: Protect, Shell, Anti-Magick, end turn. * Every 4 turns and Famfrit is still alive: Protect, Shell. * Every 5 turns: Readies tokamak. Next turn use S-27 Tokamak, end turn. * Every 6 turns (Chance to use): Gatling Gun. * 90% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): S-85 Cyclotrone, end turn. * 60% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): S-85 Cyclotrone, end turn. * 30% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): S-85 Cyclotrone, end turn. Regular attacks * Up to 8 attacks per turn before haste. * Up to 12 attacks per turn after haste. * Normal attack. Abilities * Briny Cannonade: Water magic damage (6x) to one enemy * Waterja: Water magic damage (4x) to all enemies Conditional attacks * When Doctor Cid dies: Briny Cannonade. * Every turn and Doctor Cid is alive: Readies cannonade, end turn. Next turn use Briny Cannonade, end turn. ** This cannonade will target the lowest HP unit. * Every turn and Doctor Cid is dead: Briny Cannonade. * Every 3 turns and Doctor Cid is dead: Waterja, end turn. * 70% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Waterja, end turn. * 50% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Waterja, end turn. * 40% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Waterja, end turn. Regular attacks * Can only use regular attack if Doctor Cid is dead, otherwise it'll keep readying or using Briny Cannonade. * Up to 3 attacks per turn. * Normal attack. Strategy * Depleting Famrit's MP makes him stop using water attacks, which makes the 2nd part of the battle - piece of cake. Use Lance, Duskblade or other MP Draining skills * Bring 索恩 and use Twist of Fate to steal Doctor Cid's 999% DEF/SPR buff. Enjoy invulnerability. ** Active DEF buff is capped at 300%, while there is none for SPR, so you will notice much less DEF increase. ** Copied buff has separate turn duration from the original, it has 2 turns duration. * Otherwise, bring water resistance buff and dispel. ** 提達 has non-magic (for '不使用「綠魔法」' mission) 100% water resistance buff. ** 敏菲利亞, 露露卡, 涼爽魔人菲娜, 海邊的菲娜, 常夏里德 has non-magic 70% water resistance buff. ** 瑪麗 has non-magic 50% water resistance buff and non-magic 40% imperil all elements debuff. ** 琉克 has non-magic 40% water resistance buff & 30% party wide damage mitigation in the same skill. ** 媞莉絲 has non-magic 40% water resistance buff, and a non-magic dispell ability to remove his invulnerability. Also, a 40% all stat buff. ** Equipping Siren gives 50% water resistance. * combining Siren water resist 50% with 70% water buff Aqua Guard will make a character immune. If you put this on the lowest hp character then Famfrits water attack Briny Cannonade (while cid is alive) will do zero damage. * Doctor Cid is vulnerable to Man-Eater while Famfrit is vulnerable to Demon Killer. ** Use Diabolos to get both. ** Sun Barrette gives Demon Killer. ** 艾爾莎 is the only unit with both Man-Eater and Demon Killer. * Doctor Cid has high resistance to all elements except light and dark. If you are not using any imperil effect don't use elemental damage or weapon. ** 奧爾蘭多's Divine Ruination debuffs light resistance by 50% effectively reducing Doctor Cid to 0% and Famfrit to 50%. * Both Doctor Cid and Famfrit can be charmed. * Double check the weapons on all your units, including your friend unit, to make sure nobody is using weapons with ANY elemental effect, (except dark) because all Cid has 100% elemental resistance for all elements except light and dark, which he has 50% for, and Famfrit has 200% for water, 100% for light. 攻略短片 另參見 * 黑涅魔石礦